


Unexpected Reunion

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wants to spend some quiet time at the park. Little does he know that a certain someone’s dog might have other plans. </p><p>Takes place some months after 5x20 and contains some spoilers for Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon when Kurt decides to go for a walk through the park. With the air being a bit chilly, which is not unusual for mid October, Kurt is glad he’s decided to put on his thicker wool coat. After grabbing a cup of coffee from a stand he tries to find an unoccupied bench to sit down. It turns out to not be that easy of a task though since the park is full with people at this time of the day.

Kurt slowly begins to regret his decision. He doesn’t mind people in general, it’s just - the park is full of couples. And groups of friends. And families.

It’s just another reminder of how lonely he is. Of how much everything has changed and fallen apart in the past six months.

Eventually, Kurt _does_ find a single empty bench underneath a big oak tree. He carves his way through the thick layer of fallen leaves on the ground and sits down.

It’s more quiet in that corner of the park and as Kurt takes a sip from his latte and closes his eyes, feeling the soft autumn breeze brushing over his face, there’s actually something like peace slowly settling into him.

Suddenly there’s a noise. Something is making the leaves on the ground rustle loudly, and it’s moving fast.

Kurt’s eyes fly open, letting out a small surprised gasp when he finds himself staring down into a pair of big brown eyes.

It’s a small pug, creamy-colored and with a black snout, looking up at him.

“O-oh, hi,” Kurt says, perplexed. The dog lets out a small bark then, as if to respond. “So, um, where’s your...human?” Kurt blinks down at the pug, who almost seems to be smiling up at him with its wrinkled face and big pink tongue hanging out.

Just when Kurt is about to reach a tentative hand down to pet the small dog, there’s a loud cry echoing through the park.

“Oscar! Come here!”

Kurt’s eyes widen and when he sees the pug’s short ears perk up, he realizes. “Wait, Oscar? That’s you, right?” He sits up and crouches down next to the dog, stroking the soft fur. “You can’t just run from your owner like this, you know?”

The dog makes a small whine and looks up at Kurt, tilting his head to the side and looking extremely guilty. Kurt feels his lips twitch into a smile and begins to gently pet Oscar’s head. “Hey, it’s okay. We all screw up once in a whi-”

“Oscar! Oh, thank god!”

Kurt looks up and expects to stare back into some random man’s face.

Instead, it’s a face he’s very much familiar with.

 

“Sebastian…?” Kurt can’t contain the small gasp as he looks up at the other man, his heart almost jumping into his throat from the unexpected turn of events.

Sebastian just seems to be taken aback by the situation as him, mouth hanging open and eyes grown wide as he stares down at Kurt.

Kurt, who’s still kneeling on the ground and petting what has turned out to be Sebastian’s dog.

“O-oh, um- what? This-,” Kurt gestures down to the pug as he stands back up, “This- your dog? I-”

“Yes, Kurt. This my dog,” Sebastian drawls, a smirk forming on his lips. He’s seemingly amused at Kurt’s flustered response.

Kurt feels the blood rushing to his cheeks. So, nothing has changed. Sebastian is still an asshole.

“Well, here it is. Now, leave me alone,” Kurt spits out, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest. He wouldn’t let this prick ruin his peaceful trip the park.

“Aww, come on,” Sebastian coos, chuckling a little. “Don’t you want to catch up?”

Kurt’s stomach clenches. How could Sebastian tease him about this.

“I’m sure you know everything already,” Kurt says, trying his best to cover up just how much he’s still hurting. “I guess all of this must really give you some sort of sick twisted satisfaction, huh?” His voice begins to quiver during the last part of his sentence, and Kurt can feel anger welling up inside of him.

Sebastian’s brows knit together in a small frown. “I don’t know what kind of conspiracy theory is forming inside that tiny little brain of yours, dollface. But I can assure you, I know absolutely nothing about whatever drama must’ve gone down.” He lets out a short humorless laugh. “God, last time I’ve seen you was when you sobbed out a pathetic Yes to Blaine’s proposal. Wait,” his green eyes narrow. “Did you...you guys break up?”

There it is again. The cold hard truth. Kurt feels numb. Still does, even after six months.

Kurt forces himself to smile. A cold smile. He nods, waiting for Sebastian to break into laughter. To mock him. To throw insults at him.

But it doesn’t happen. Instead he looks almost sorry. He opens his mouth to say something, when suddenly-

“Oscar, no! Stop!”

Kurt turns around, finding the pug in a puddle of spilled coffee - his coffee - lapping at it while letting out pleased little grunts.

“Fuck,” Sebastian hisses out, running past Kurt to scoop his pug into his arms. He turns to Kurt with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, he’s…”

“A caffeine addict?” Kurt replies as he stares at the mess the little dog has made. Kurt’s cup of latte is lying on the bench, the lid on the ground, with the whole bench covered in the brown liquid.

Next to him, Sebastian lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, I guess.”

It’s weird. Kurt feels as if a huge chunk of tension has fled his body. It’s almost- there, he feels the tug on his lips. And when he turns his head and looks at the pug in Sebastian’s arms, who’s looking like he’s just been found guilty of the most horrifying crime, Kurt can’t hold it back any longer. He laughs out loud, for probably the first time in weeks.

Sebastian shoots him a grin, not a mocking, arrogant one, but a sincere one; he’s laughing with him. “I’m not really good at setting up rules, I guess. Sorry about the coffee.”

Before Kurt can stop himself, he reaches out and rubs the pug’s head, earning himself a small grunt and whine. Oscar begins to struggle in Sebastian’s grasp. “Oh, I guess, he wants-,” Sebastian places him down on the ground, and in an instant the little dog is jumping up on Kurt’s leg, barking happily and wagging his tail.

Kurt leans down and Oscar quickly rolls over on his back, presenting his tummy to Kurt.

“He likes you,” Sebastian says as Kurt begins to rub the pug’s belly. “He’s usually kind of reserved around strangers.”

Kurt smiles, taking a little bit of pride in the fact that out of all the people, it’s him, who Sebastian’s dog seems to have taken a liking to.

 

“So, you’re...now living here alone?” Sebastian asks. Kurt wants to groan, but instead he just inhales sharply through his nose, trying to distract himself from the hovering sadness by running his fingers through Oscar’s soft fur.

“Yes, I am,” he replies with some effort to not sound too upset. “Blaine moved out some months ago. But I’m sure you know this already, so you don’t have to pretend-”

“Kurt, seriously,” Sebastian huffs out a short laugh, “I don’t know _anything_. Me and Blaine haven’t talked since he’s asked me to participate in the proposal.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, blinking up at him. There’s no trace of insincerity on Sebastian’s face. “Well, um,” he looks back down, giving Oscar one final pat before standing back up, smoothing the folds in his clothes.

“You’re still going to that fancy school of yours?” Sebastian asks further, and Kurt furrows his brows. There’s _no_ way Sebastian is actually interested in a conversation with him.

“Yeah,” Kurt replies, eyeing the other sceptical. “Also, it’s called NYADA. But yes, it’s rather fancy. They only take the best.”

Sebastian’s brows arch and there’s a grin on his lips, when he replies with, “Oh, wow, I’m impressed they let _you_ in, then.”

Back then, Kurt would’ve felt anger, would’ve thrown a similar insult back at him. But something’s different now. There seems to be no real malice behind Sebastian’s words, more like playful teasing.

So Kurt just rolls his eyes. “Haha, very funny.”

Sebastian’s still grinning. “So, you like it there? At your school? Is it fun?”

There it is again - that feigned interest. Kurt doesn’t really understand Sebastian’s motives but decides to play along, for the sake of civility. Shoving his fists into his pocket, he gives a small shrug. “It’s good, yeah.”

Sebastian arches his brows, but doesn’t respond. Thankfully, Oscar’s now attracting both of their attention. They both watch him pounce into a big pile of leaves, chasing the ones whirling around.

“And you?” Kurt blurts out, not able to stand the silence any longer.

Sebastian turns his head back around to face him, a look of mild surprise on his face. “Me?”

“What are you doing in New York?” Kurt doesn’t know why he’s even asking, but if Sebastian could feign polite interest, so could he.

“Yeah, Columbia. Law School.”

Kurt’s eyes grow wide. “Columbia?! You?!”

Sebastian lets out a laugh. “Wow, charming.”

Kurt shakes his head, stammering out a few chunks of words before able to form a sentence. “B-but isn’t- I mean, you’ve got to be really smart to be accepted, I mean it’s like one of the top universities and you’ve got to be really, really smart-”

“Well, guess I am really, really smart then, Hummel,” Sebastian says in an amused tone, crossing his arms.

“Wow,” Kurt says, huffing out a breath. “I think I need to sit down.”

Sebastian laughs again, this time louder. Kurt has to laugh, too, feeling oddly warm inside.

“I’ve actually missed that,” Sebastian then says, still grinning. “You know, us both insulting each other.”

Kurt’s own lips are still spread into a wide smile as he nods. “Yeah, the good ol’ times, huh?”

It’s weird. And Kurt is sure Sebastian feels the same way. You don’t just have a chat and laugh with your old nemesis like that, pretending to have forgotten about what happened. But right now, Kurt is happy they do.

“Well, okay then,” Sebastian says, pulling the dog leash out of his coat pocket and walking towards Oscar, who’s now wallowing himself on the ground with happy little grunts. “I should get going.”

Kurt doesn’t know why, but there’s actually something inside of him that feels a little sad at hearing these words. “Oh, okay,” he mumbles, looking down as he shuffles around a few leaves on the ground.

“Do you have tissues with you?”

“What?”

“The bench,” Sebastian says, having Oscar now safely tucked under his arm. “We can’t just...leave it like that?”

Kurt nods and pulls a small package of tissues out of his pocket.

After they’ve both wiped the bench clean, Kurt reaches up to give Oscar, who’s now whimpering pitifully, a couple of last gentle pats on the head.

“So, I guess...bye?” There’s a sudden feeling of emptiness inside of him. He doesn’t know why. This is Sebastian out of all people. He should be glad to finally part ways with him.

It must’ve got to do with the dog, Kurt is convinced. Because really, Oscar is the most endearing little creature he’s ever met.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, smiling down at his pug. “You know, Kurt,” he adds, now looking directly into Kurt’s eyes. “It was actually not as horrible to interact with you as I’ve thought. Because the second I recognized you, I honestly thought about abandoning my dog and just running the other way.”

Oscar gives a small whine at that. Kurt just narrows his eyes.

Sebastian laughs softly, “But yeah, it was actually nice talking to you.”

Kurt feels it in the pit of his stomach. The faintest spark of warmth. He smiles. “Yeah, I’m surprised, too. I haven’t once felt the urge to murder you.”

“Likewise,” Sebastian says. “Well, okay, guess, we should get going, huh, buddy?” He rubs Oscar’s head a little. “Bye, Kurt.”

Kurt tries to keep his smile from fading. “Yeah, bye.” He lifts his hand in an awkward little wave.

 

And then they start to walk away, and Kurt is left with an empty bench and an empty cup of coffee. And the empty feeling inside his stomach.

He lets out a small sigh and slowly turns around as well, walking into the opposite direction. He’s not really in the mood to stay at the park much longer.

Suddenly, there’s a loud bark, and a familiar voice screaming a familiar name.

“Oscar!”

Kurt spins around and sees a little pug running towards him at rapid speed.

“Oscar, stop!”

Seconds later, Kurt sees Sebastian running towards him as well.

Oscar literally jumps up into his arms, and Kurt has barely time to react and catch the lively little dog. “Whoa, wha-”

The pug grunts happily when Kurt lets out a squeal while receiving plenty of wet dog kisses all over his face. “O-Oscar, stop-”

“You’re in so much trouble right now, buddy,” Sebastian pants out when he finally comes to a halt right in front of Kurt, who has still trouble keeping Oscar’s tongue away from his face.

“Here,” Kurt says, almost shoving the dog back into his owner’s arms. He wipes his face with the back of his arm. “Usually a guy asks me out first before drooling all over my face, you know?” He shoots a stern look at Oscar, but can’t really hold it long before he’s breaking out into a row of giggles at seeing the guilty expression on the dog’s face.

Sebastian begins to laugh, too, and Kurt feels struck with something in that moment. He can’t look away. There’s something. It feels as if he’s looking at Sebastian for the first time ever. He realizes how green his eyes are, how nice the sound of his laugh is.

It’s the pug. Kurt is sure. It’s making him see Sebastian in a different light.

“My dog is crazy. He literally jumped out of my arms, just when I wanted to clip the leash onto his collar.” Sebastian huffs out a breath, shaking his head a little. He looks back at Kurt, and for a moment the two of them just stare into each other.

“You know what?” Sebastian then asks, a smirk forming on his lips.

“What?”

“I think Oscar might’ve felt a bit sorry for spilling and drinking your coffee, so I guess he wants to buy you a new one.”

Kurt snorts, quirking his brows. “ _He_ wants to buy me a new coffee?”

Sebastian gives a shrug, still grinning widely. “Yeah,” he says, “I mean, of course he has to use _my_ money, and _I_ have to accompany him, but it’s his idea.”

Kurt is at a loss of words for a moment. Sebastian was asking him out for coffee. _Sebastian_.

“U-um.” Heat is rushing into his cheeks and he lets out a nervous little laugh.. “W-well, I guess, why not?” Yeah, why not? Sebastian seems to be nice enough to drink a harmless coffee with.

Oscar gives a loud bark at that, and Kurt can see his whole body squirming in Sebastian’s grasp, his short little tail wagging excitedly.

“You’ve just made this little guy here very happy,” Sebastian says, smiling.

Kurt smiles back. “Yeah, guess I did.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Caroline flipmeforward for beta reading! ♥

“So, what kind of coffee do you like?” Sebastian asks him when they’re standing in line of a small coffee stand.

“Latte,” Kurt replies, lips curling in amusement when he sees how Oscar is still trying to wiggle out from Sebastian’s grasp. “It’s really cold for October, huh?” he then asks, biting his lip moments after the words have spilled out of his mouth. He _hates_ smalltalk.

Sebastian just raises a brow at him, shrugging a little. “Well, yeah. I guess…?”

Oscar lets out a small bark, and - really - Kurt couldn’t have been more glad in that moment.

Because now Sebastian’s eyes are no longer on him, making him feel this weird combination of tense and lightheaded.

Kurt wants to slap himself. Sure, running into his former nemesis today had been a bit stirring. But finding out that said nemesis had actually grown into quite a nice guy - and owned what was most likely the absolutely most adorable little furred creature Kurt had ever laid eyes on - had really thrown him into a whirlpool of mixed emotions.

Thankfully, it’s their turn then and after Sebastian orders it’s just a couple of more silent - and therefore awkward - moments Kurt has to endure before he’s handed a new cup of warm coffee.

To Kurt, Sebastian has felt sort of muted the whole time they’ve been standing in line. He realizes it’s something he’s never had to deal with before, at least with Sebastian. He’s not really sure why it bothers him. Because _really_ , at any other time he would’ve been incredibly grateful for that.

As they walk towards an empty bench under a tree, very much like the one they’d met by earlier, Kurt can’t take it any longer.

“You better keep your dog away from this now,” he says, chuckling nervously as he points to his coffee, waiting for Sebastian to say something. Anything.

Sebastian, who’s sitting down, balancing Oscar and his coffee in his hands, looks up at him with quirked eyebrows. “Oh, um, yeah, I,” he pauses, lips parted and eyes a bit dazed when he stares up at Kurt like he’s said the most ridiculous thing ever.

Kurt wants to disappear. Right here. Vanish into thin air. “That was a joke,” he states a bit puzzled.

There’s something about Sebastian’s face in that moment that confuses Kurt. There’s definitely something off, but he can’t quite put a finger on it.

Then - finally - Sebastian’s lips twitch into a grin and he huffs out a small laugh, accompanied by a joyful bark from Oscar.

Kurt sits down as well but tries to keep a decent amount of distance between them, even though Oscar seems to be not pleased by that; struggling and whining in Sebastian’s hold.

It’s probably just the coffee, Kurt thinks with a small smile as his eyes slowly travel back up to Sebastian, who’s still staring at him with that odd look.

Kurt pinches his brows together. That’s enough. “Okay, what is going on?!”

Now seated on Sebastian’s lap, Oscar makes a small mewl, tilting his head to the side.

Sebastian quickly swallows down the coffee he’s just started to sip. “What do you mean?”

Unbelievable. Kurt squints his eyes. “Why the silence? The staring? Are you…,” Kurt’s eyes widen at his sudden realization and he huffs out a scandalized breath. “You’re _regretting_ it. You’re regretting asking me out for coffee, aren’t you? Like, you know you could’ve just told me so, I mean, I-I can go,” he already starts to sit up, emotions boiling over.

Sebastian, however, quickly grabs the fabric of his coat, and even Oscar intervenes, almost jumping into Kurt’s lap with a loud bark.

“Kurt, jeez. Calm down,” Sebastian says, grinning with slight bewilderment.

Cheeks tinted pink and feeling hot, Kurt swallows his anger - or, not anger, more confusion than anything else - down. He arches his brows, lips set to a thin line. “Fine. But this is not normal. Not for you. Being this silent, I mean.”

Oscar grunts a little, turning his small round head to glare at Sebastian. Kurt likes to think the dog is agreeing with his statement.

Sebastian sighs, still smiling. “Trust me, Hummel. I’m not regretting it. I’m just, and yeah, you won’t believe me when I say that, but I’m kind of intimidated.”

“Intimidated?” Kurt repeats, blinking and face scrunching up. “W-what?”

Sebastian snorts, biting his lip as he shoots an impish grin at Kurt. “Look at you,” he says, like it’s the most normal response one could give. “You’re…” he pauses, taking in a little shaky breath as he lets his eyes sweep over Kurt - from the tip of his neatly coiffed - but slightly wind-tousled hair - to the black shiny leather of his boots. “You’re really hot. I mean, _nowadays_.”

Kurt’s head begins to swim, heart beating fast. Sebastian’s smirking smugly now again, the one Kurt once used to loathe more than anything else. And then he winks. He fucking winks.

Kurt’s tongue feels numb, like his brain. So, the only thing he finds himself able to say is a stammered out, “Oh god.”

“The feeling of shock is mutual. Trust me,” Sebastian laughs, ruffling Oscar’s head absently. The little pug is still staring at Kurt with a sort of expectant look on his wrinkled face.

Kurt looks away, fingers nervously drumming against the cup in his hands. What’s happening? Sebastian, out of all people - _Sebastian_ \- just told him he finds him hot. _Sebastian_.

“You know, I think it must’ve been the air here in New York,” Sebastian then continues, causing Kurt to turn his head towards him again. He’s still grinning, cheeks flushed and probably as hot as Kurt’s own feel. “I think it either brainwashed me into finding you attractive or it somehow altered your appearance. I have yet to decide which is more plausible.”

Somehow this flash of the old Sebastian, just like Kurt remembered him, is oddly comforting in that moment, and Kurt actually finds himself break into a grin. Narrowing his eyes, he shakes his head. “Only you could compliment me _and_ insult me. In the same sentence.”

“Sorry, I guess old habits die hard,” Sebastian replies, eyes twinkling. “No, but really,” his features soften immediately, just like the tone of his voice. “I mean it, Kurt. You’ve really grown into quite the catch. To be honest, I’d really like to see you again after today.”

The words take a moment to fully sink in. Everything feels surreal, even the strong scent of coffee reaching up to his nose, the warmth of the cup he’s holding in his hand, the sound of leaves rustling and crunching around him.

“Um, oh, wait...what?”

It’s all getting too much, moving way too fast. Just an hour ago, Kurt had to deal with nothing but his own loneliness and still not fully mended heartbreak. Now he’s sitting in a park, together with Sebastian. Sebastian who’s expressing his interest in him.

“I’d like to see you again, Hummel,” Sebastian repeats, however, this time his grin sort of begins to fade.

Oscar, who’s been weirdly silent this time, slumps forward halfway into Kurt’s lap.

“See? He’d like to see you again, too,” Sebastian tries to joke, but Kurt is too perplexed to even laugh. Instead, he helps the pug to settle into his lap, lips now even twitching into a small smile.

“But why, Sebastian?” Kurt then finally asks, fingers running through Oscar’s soft fur absently. He almost doesn’t dare to look into Sebastian’s eyes. “Why do you want to see me again? For what reason?”

Sebastian shoots him an incredulous look. “Didn’t I already say that? I think you’re hot. I mean, if you like to hear these words coming out of my mouth so much - go ahead, record a video of me saying it. However, that’s not the only reason, I think you’re a nice guy, too. But I can understand you for not believing me, after the way I’ve treated you in the past-”

“You’ve been horrible,” Kurt cuts in, even though he doesn’t mean to. Thankfully, the words don’t come out too harshly. Still, Oscar whimpers softly,  gazing up at Kurt with big brown sad eyes.

Kurt huffs out a soft laugh; Sebastian does, too.

“I’m convinced he was secretly programmed to understand the human language and spy on us.”

“By whom?” Kurt asks, snorting and squinting his eyes.

“Aliens, duh!” Sebastian says with a deadpan look on his face.

Kurt sighs, lips curved in a smile. “So, you find me nice?”

Sebastian raises his brows. “Shouldn’t I?” He grins. “Are you dangerous?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. Suddenly, things seem easy again. Harmless. Even Oscar has relaxed by now, bundled up in Kurt’s lap with a content look on his face.

“Probably,” Kurt says. “So, you’re sure you still want to meet me again?”

The thought is still weird, and it _does_ make Kurt’s stomach flutter nervously.

Sebastian smiles, green eyes lingering on Kurt’s face in a way that makes his heart jump.

“I’d love to.”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Caroline (flipmeforward) for once again doing a great job at beta reading! <3

Kurt watches himself in the mirror, gaze sweeping over his outfit - the fifth he’s tried on so far. _This_ is the one, he thinks with a pleased smile, running his hands over the smooth fabric of his red polka-dotted shirt.

It’s a simple outfit - just the shirt, a brown belt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Of course, he would’ve dressed differently if Sebastian would be taking him out to a restaurant. But since Sebastian had invited him to his place instead, this more casual look will be fine.

Kurt reaches for his phone then, purses his lips in a sort of smug smile and takes a small pose. The photo ends up on Facebook.

He knows it’s childish, but he kind of wants to brag about tonight. The picture he’s uploaded is captioned with ‘Going on a date tonight!’, nothing more. No name, no indication that it’s Sebastian he’s going to spend time with.

But he still hopes there’ll be some kind of reaction to it.

**

It's not that often Kurt is visiting someone in Manhattan. He's here all the time, of course, but not a lot of his classmates can afford to _live_ here. Also, it's simply depressing to return back to his shabby apartment in Bushwick after tasting some of the Upper East Side. Maybe one day, when he’s a star on Broadway or a high-end designer, he’ll be able to afford living here, too.

The address Sebastian’s given him leads him to a huge skyscraper, and Kurt can’t help but feel a little like Julia Roberts in ‘Pretty Woman’ as he walks into the building - minus the prostitute aspect, of course. Everything’s huge, shiny and just screams _expensive_. It makes him feel out of place, if not even a bit intimidated and uncomfortable.

After the doorman takes his name, he’s led to Sebastian’s apartment. It’s at the absolute top of the building.

Kurt rings the the bell and the first thing he hears Kurt  is Oscar’s loud barking. He smiles, knowing he’ll be able to see his small friend again in a few moments. But of course, the pug isn’t the reason he’s here now.

The real reason opens the door, smiling and glowing and making Kurt’s stomach flutter.

“Hey-”

He doesn’t get further than that, because in that moment, Oscar comes sprinting towards them, almost slipping on the smooth wooden floor. Kur quickly goes down on one knee and catches the dog as it almost crashes into him.

For the next couple of moments, it’s all about Oscar, his happy little grunts and whines filling the room along with Kurt’s soft laughter.

“Hey buddy, it’s good now, let Kurt come in first, huh?” Sebastian leans down and easily lifts the small dog up, tucking him under his arm like a bag. He moves a little to the side, allowing Kurt to step further into the apartment. “So, hi. Again.”

Kurt’s cheeks almost hurt from smiling so hard. “Hi,” he replies, allowing himself a quick glance to take in the outfit Sebastian’s wearing. It’s simple but chic. A black shirt, with the first couple of buttons undone, and a pair of jeans. His face begins to grow hot as he notices just how nicely the fabric is clinging to the tall and muscular body in front of him. It takes actual effort to pull his gaze away.

Thankfully, Sebastian shows him around his penthouse then, giving Kurt somewhere else to stare at.

And wow, there’s a lot to stare at.

Kurt isn’t able to close his mouth once while he’s being led into the big living room. There barely seem to be any walls at all, just rows of huge windows, going all the way from the white ceiling assembled with spotlights that veil the room into a warm and yet bright light, down to the dark, wooden floor. It almost makes Kurt a bit light-headed.

There’s even a fireplace in the middle, separating the big room a little. Black leather armchairs and sofas, cream-colored rug, a glass table in the middle, paintings on the wall; it’s almost too much for Kurt to take in such a small amount of time.

“You like it?” Sebastian asks, grinning a little at seeing the obvious awe-struck look on Kurt’s face.

“Whoa,” Kurt huffs out, “You really are rich.”

Sebastian laughs at that, guiding him now around a corner, which leads them to the dining area. “Well, I’m not rich yet. I’m just a law student who’s lucky to have rich parents, that’s all.”

There are flowers on the table and candles. Kurt feels himself blush, realizing that Sebastian really was honest about this. This is a date. A romantic date.

“I hope you excuse me for not showing you the kitchen right now, but trust me, it’s in a state you don’t want to see,” Sebastian says as he now walks into the opposite direction again. Kurt follows, still sort of numb and just shamelessly gawking.

When Sebastian shows him the bathroom, which looks like a spa, Kurt actually begins to fantasize about the benefits that would come with dating Sebastian. There’s a whirlpool, an actual whirlpool.

And then there’s the bedroom. There are a lot of soft and subtle colors, much unlike the ones Kurt somehow had expected to find. He doesn’t really know why, but he had always imagined Sebastian to live like Hugh Hefner, or something. Minus the tons of naked young women, of course. More like young and naked men. And red fur and leopard-printed robes.

But this, this is nice. Kurt steps further inside, captivated by the sight of the thousands of lights from the city below them dancing into the room, and reflecting against the walls and making the ceiling look like a starry nightsky.

Yet, Kurt can’t really enjoy the view, there’s something nagging at him. Intimidation? Yes, probably. Ever since all of his friends had moved out, money had become a real and serious issue. He’d even tried to find another job just to get by. And now, standing here within all this wealth and luxury just makes him more aware of how little money he actually has.

“Sorry, it’s a bit messy.”

“What?” Kurt asks, frowning. “Sebastian, this...this place, it’s amazing. Wow.”

Sebastian snorts, and then points to the small corner of the room, Kurt hasn’t yet paid attention to.

It’s a dog bed. A really messy dog bed, Kurt notes. “Oh god, how does he even fit in there?” he says with a giggle as he walks towards it, only realizing now just how stuffed it is with all kinds of toys and chew bones. He also spots a couple of socks and ties that he’s sure Oscar must have stolen from Sebastian’s laundry.

“Well, the thing is,” Sebastian says, stepping closer to Kurt and lowering his voice. “I think he does it on purpose. He stuffs his bed so full that he can’t sleep in it, and then he has an excuse to sleep in mine.”

Kurt lets out a small laugh, grinning from ear to ear. “So, Sebastian Smythe is sleeping with his puppy each night?”

“Aw come on, would you be able to say no to that?” Sebastian points down to Oscar, who’s now looking up at them with the most pathetic set of puppy eyes.

**

Dinner is nice. It’s something asian, with chicken, rice and vegetables and a delicious sauce. Kurt almost doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s actually one of the best meals he’s had in a long time. Even though he’s always enjoyed cooking, he sort of lost his will to do it after everyone moved out. Since it’s just him, he usually goes for take out and pizza these days.

They don’t talk much, and Kurt is glad to just enjoy his meal without the pressure of finding the right things to say. Only Oscar makes an attempt at conversation once in a while, whimpering and whining as he tries to get one of them to give him some of their chicken.

Kurt feels oddly calm and at peace. Sure, the prospect of sitting here at a table with Sebastian - having a date with Sebastian - still makes his stomach flutter nervously, but it’s not an unpleasant feeling, not at all.

After they’re finished, Sebastian offers him to sit in the living room until he’s filled up the dishwasher.

Taking his glass of wine with him, Kurt slowly makes his way towards the black leather couch.

The big sized TV hanging on the wall reminds him of how he would’ve spent his evening if he wouldn’t sit here right now. At home, cuddled up in a blanket, shoving ice cream into his mouth while watching something on Netflix. Alone.

Kurt sighs, trying to ignore the pang in his chest.

Suddenly, he remembers the picture he's posted on Facebook earlier and he wonders if anyone's even paid attention - if anyone even _still_ pays attention to his life; cares about him.

Quickly reaching into the pocket of his pants, Kurt pulls out his phone.

There are no comments but a couple of likes, mostly from fellow students and two co-workers from the diner.

But not a single one from his friends.

The lump in his throat only grows when he scrolls down his feed. Apparently, Rachel, Puckerman, Quinn, Sam, as well as Blaine and his _new boyfriend_ (Kurt feels nauseous for a moment) are spending the evening together. Pictures show them all sitting together, smiling and laughing, and Kurt can’t really fool himself anymore. They’re friends, _all_ of them.

He wonders just how scandalized and shocked everyone would feel if they knew with whom he's spending his evening with. Especially Blaine.

Sebastian returns then, carrying a small bowl with some crackers in one hand and his glass of wine in the other.

Despite of having just eaten, Kurt’s stomach feels empty. He’s squirming a little without realizing it, hands fidgeting nervously. It surprises him just how easily the pictures have made it for these familiar feelings of hurt and betrayal to sweep over him again.

"Everything okay?" Sebastian asks, brows pinched together. "You seem nervous.”

Kurt wants to say something, wants to make a joke. Instead, he just looks back down to his hands and feels his cheek flood with warmth.

“You know, you don't have to be,” Sebastian continues, "I won't besmudge your innocence, Hummel. At least not tonight."

Kurt rolls his eyes, lips splitting into a grin. He can feel himself ease up already. “You have no idea how _not_ innocent I am. Trust me.”

Sebastian arches his brows and smiles. “Oh, really? Well, if that doesn’t sound promising.”

Again, Kurt tries to come up with a witty comeback, but can only look at Sebastian with pink-tinted cheeks.

Suddenly, an idea sparks in his mind.

"Can we take a picture together?”

Sebastian seems surprised at first, but his lips quickly twitch into a grin. “You wanna show off what a hot date you've got tonight, huh?”

Kurt squints his eyes. “Or maybe, I just want to show my friends a guy who’s obnoxiously full of himself.”

“Sure, that’s the reason,” Sebastian drawls, chuckling as he shuffles closer, head brushing against Kurt’s.

Kurt inhales sharply, tries to ignore the fear of his heart jumping out of his chest any minute.

Lips spreading into his typical photo smile, he presses the button with slightly trembling fingers.

The picture looks cute. They look cute together.

Sebastian is now leaning over his shoulder, so close that Kurt can feel the warmth of his body clinging to him, can inhale the strong scent of his aftershave with every breath he takes. There's also something else Kurt realizes in that moment.

His eyes linger on Sebastian’s neck, gazing down over his broad chest, and up again to his adam's apple, further up to his jaw where kurt can spot dark stubble breaking through the skin. Something warm twists low in his stomach.

Sebastian's grown into a real man by now, no longer just a lanky teenager with obnoxious hair and big teeth.

“Enjoying the view?” Sebastian asks, amused.

Kurt gasps a little, quickly shuffling a few inches away from sebastian, phone still clutched in his sweaty and trembling hands. His whole body is tingling.

"I was just- your aftershave smells good, that's all. I'm just complimenting you. Like, what-" he huffs out a forced, nervous laugh. "Just because i'm a gay man I can't compliment another man without ulterior motives? It's just your aftershave, Sebastian. No big deal."

Sebastian arches his brows in surprise, lips twitching before he breaks out into laughter.

"Gosh, you're really cute, has anyone ever told you that?" he holds eye contact with Kurt, green eyes boring into Kurt's with a penetrative gaze that has him struggle for breath.

Kurt doesn't know what's happening, doesn't know why he can suddenly feel an invisible force pulling him towards Sebastian. Almost magnetic, like there's just nothing he can do about it.

 _Oh no_ , he thinks, oh god, oh no. Sebastian's eyes look dazed, and he parts his lips, comes

closer. It's going to happen. He’s going to kiss him.

Kurt feels his own lids droop, heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears. He parts his lips, leans forward.

Suddenly, something yanks him out of the slow, magnetic, almost hypnotizing, pull towards Sebastian.

They both stare down at the little dog, that’s somehow managed to press himself into the small space between them on the couch.

"Oh god, this dog, I swear," Sebastian murmurs, exhaling through his nose and shaking his head.

Kurt isn't able to react right away. He just reaches out to rub over Oscar’s head with numb, tingling fingers.

"I guess he did get jealous. Maybe he wanted me to take a picture of him, too,” he then says, trying to overplay his disappointment. But of course, he isn’t able to be mad at Oscar, and from what it seems Sebastian can’t either.

Grunting happily, the small dog then places something in Kurt’s lap.

Wrinkling his forehead, Kurt observers the piece of black fabric.

"Oh god, sorry, that's probably one of my socks, just throw it on the floor," Sebastian says with a chuckle. "I swear, nothing in this house is safe from him, it's awful."

Kurt grins, slowly able to get over what just almost happened between them.

Just when he's about to throw Oscar’s little present to the ground, he notices.

"Wait," he starts, eyes widening when he fully realizes. "Sebastian, that's...that's not a sock. This is your underwear."

Oscar barks at that, turning around to face Sebastian now, whose face has suddenly gone blank. And lobster red.

Kurt blinks, still holding the thing - Sebastian's underwear - in his hands for a few moments before he’s finally able to snap out of it. He throws it away from him which much more force than necessary.

Immediately, Oscar chases after it, hopping of the couch with a high-pitched bark.

"Oh," is all Kurt says, staring at Sebastian, whose face is still burning red.

"Well," Sebastian presses out, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "To be honest, that wasn't exactly how I’d planned on showing you my underwear. I had a much more romantic setting in mind, you know?" He tries his best to look unfazed and confident, smirks even, but Kurt can see just how embarrassed he is.

And that’s how easy it is. Kurt laughs, bright and loud, lets it just bubble out of him. And then, Sebastian joins in, face all scrunchy and eyes twinkling as his laughter fills the room along with Kurt's.

Oscar returns to the couch then, his prey still clutched in his mouth as he looks up at them, tilting this head in confusion about their now almost hysterical laughter.

Kurt’s giggle turns squeaky, whole face wrinkling up; cheeks warm and his eyes wet. And he doesn't care, doesn't care how ugly he might he look or how ridiculous the noises are that come out of him. Things just feel good and right, in a way they haven't in a long time now.

**

They continue to chat after that, mostly about random stuff, surprised to find out what TV shows they both enjoy and what music they both like.

Even though Kurt doesn't feel that magnetic pull again like before, it's the most fun times he’s had in a while.

And really, he isn’t sad about that one ruined moment. It would’ve been way too quick, anyway.

Kurt leaves Sebastian's apartment with a smile on his lips, one that doesn't even falter one bit, even on his way home. Sebastian has even called a cab for him to bring him home, safely.

It's just one of those little things, these gestures, that have made it so easy for Kurt to forget about their past; to be intrigued and excited about this new person Sebastian has proven he’s become.

Funny, how things can change.

Of course, he tries to be rational, not to read too much into this. Kurt knows things don't last, not in his life, anyway.

But when he's lying in bed later that night, a thought flares up in his mind again.

He won't continue his role as the heartbroken left-behind friend anymore. He'll have a life here again. A life he'll enjoy, and a life he'll shamelessly show and maybe even brag about.

Even if it’ll just last for a few more weeks.

Grabbing his phone, he browses for the picture him and Sebastian have taken.

In the end, Kurt posts it on Facebook, captioning it with nothing more but a winky face. He also sends Sebastian a friend request.

He will make the best out of this, no matter for how long it will last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Caroline (flipmeforward) for beta reading! <3  
> And also thank you to everyone who's commented and left their kudos! I'm very happy to see how much you guys seem to enjoy this fic :)

The next morning, it takes Kurt a few moments to understand why there are so many notifications for new messages blinking up on his phone.

Then, he remembers. The picture.

Kurt’s heart begins thumping as he taps on his phone screen.

One is from Rachel (“ _JUST SAW YOUR FACEBOOK OMG KURT WHAT???!_ ”), one from Mercedes (“ _woke up to an interesting picture on my fb feed lol CALL ME love u! :*_ ”), and six from Santana (“ _HUMMEL ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ ”, “ _r u that desperate for dick that u just don’t care who it’s attached to_ ”, “ _remember that ticket for dildo island i gave u??? USE IT!!_ ”, “ _I’M COMING TO NY RIGHT NOW!_ ”, “ _ok no ny mr.tubbington is sick so i need to babysit him for brit today_ ”, “ _ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!_ ”)

Kurt actually has to laugh out loud. He can vividly see Santana’s face in front of him, twisting with anger as she yells at him with a pointed finger.

Gosh, he misses her, misses all of them.

However, the fact that it took this - “a shocker” - to make them remind of his existence; it hurts. More than it should.

He checks his Facebook later, after he’s showered and dressed, eyes fixed to his phone as he shoves one spoon of cereal after another into his mouth.

Several people have liked his picture, mostly just co-workers and fellow students again, but also Elliott (Kurt’s face lights up immediately). Basically, people who have no idea who Sebastian is.

The comment section, however, is a different story.

Kurt knows he shouldn’t feel angry, shouldn’t even bother. But seeing his friends, like Sam and Puck, making comments like ‘ _wtf dude is this some sick joke_ ’ or ‘ _not cool kurt really not cool_ ’, is enough to make his blood boil with sheer rage. _How dare they_ , he thinks, over and over again, letting the spoon crash into the bowl with a loud clunk.

He tries to be understanding, really, he does. He knows the reputation Sebastian has - the history all of them share with him. He remembers how he’d felt about him just a few weeks ago.

But, then again, no one seemed to _really_ bother when Blaine went public with his new boyfriend over a month ago. Sure, the people Kurt had called and texted in a moment of a complete emotional tailspin had replied, had seemed understanding. He just had expected more? Like some sort of public outrage.

It had never been about hurting Blaine, though. Kurt had just wanted to not feel so _alone_ with his anger, confusion and hurt.

Maybe these comments wouldn’t have upset him that much if he’d seen them somewhere else, too. Like on Blaine’s Facebook wall.

Squeezing his eyes shut and clamping a hand over his face, Kurt tries to calm himself down.

The phone is lying on the table now, screen slowly fading to black.

**

The rest of the week goes by fast, and Kurt almost can’t believe how quickly Friday arrives.

He’s supposed to go to a Halloween party tonight. It’s nothing big, just a little festivity at Callbacks, that a lot of his fellow peers are going to. It’s not really something he _wants_ to go to, but he also knows he should put more work into expanding his social contacts. Especially now, without the elusive safety of his old Lima group gathered around him.

Also, Kurt hasn’t really heard much from Sebastian this week. They’ve exchanged a few texts, and Sebastian had accepted his friend request on Facebook, but that has been all.

So, it is with a nervous roll of his stomach that Kurt decides to send his text.

_K: Hey! Do you have any plans for tonight?_

He looks out of the subway car’s window, sees his own reflection staring back at him with a frown. There’s no way Sebastian will want to spend Halloween with him and a bunch of geeky overdramatic drama nerds at some karaoke bar.

He slumps back into his seat with a small sigh, clamps a hand over his mouth when a yawn breaks out of him. No, really, Sebastian surely won’t want to come.

Sebastian’s a law student, and he’s rich. Kurt can only imagine what kind of people Sebastian usually hangs out with. Probably these super obnoxious snobby rich kids that drink champagne that’s worth a fortune, and who instagram their Rolexes and yachts. Yes, Kurt’s sure that Sebastian is already going to a party like this for tonight.

Glancing back at his phone, his eyes widen. Sebastian’s read his message, is typing already.

_S: Not yet. Are you going somewhere?_

Kurt’s heart is pounding inside his chest.

_K: Yeah, there’s this thing tonight. But it’s lame._

Okay, not really a good way to stir interest and get Sebastian to spend time with him tonight.

_S: Wait, aren’t you a little bit too old to go trick and treating? ;)_

Kurt snorts, lips spreading into a smile.

_K: You’re dumb :p No, but for real, would you maybe like to go to a party with me?_

Sebastian’s typing again, and Kurt can feel his chest tighten.

_S: Sure :D Where? When?_

Kurt rereads the reply a couple of times before he realizes that Sebastian’s actually said yes.

He’s going to see Sebastian again tonight.

**

It's already dark outside, the wind so strong that it blows up the skirts of a group of girls passing by. Kurt wraps his arms tighter around himself, shivering when a cold breeze crawls up his legs and spine.

He knows he can just waited inside the bar for Sebastian to arrive, but somehow he needs these last couple of minutes for himself, to sort out his thoughts.

The memory of last week, of when him and Sebastian had almost kissed, still makes his knees wobbly and his stomach flutter.

Will something similar happen again tonight? Kurt bites his lip, heart jumping a little in his chest at the mere thought.

Finally, he can spot Sebastian’s tall figure appearing on the horizon.

Kurt’s lips split into a grin when he notices the costume.

“So, Officer, for what crime are you gonna arrest me, huh?”

Sebastian smirks, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from the pocket of his jacket. “Well, I guess I’ll have to find out tonight.”

Kurt’s cheeks grow hot. “Nice costume,” he says, throat feeling dry. He begins to play with the bottom of his scarf.

“Yours, too. Well, at least from what I can see.” He points to the cat ears on top of Kurt’s head.

“Oh,” Kurt breathes, holding his coat open and revealing his outfit underneath. “I know it’s boring, but I didn’t really know what else to wear tonight.” He tugs nervously at the hem of his leopard print cardigan, the one he’s shortened a few years ago and that now barely reaches his knees.

“I like it,” Sebastian says, eyes sweeping appreciately over the other parts of Kurt’s outfit, the also leopard printed tie and Doc Martens, the black shirt and leggings.

Kurt’s legs begin to sway a little just from Sebastian’s gaze alone and he’s glad when they finally make their way inside.

They almost walk into a huge fake spider web hanging down from the ceiling, and Kurt finds himself a bit disorientated by the green flickering neon lights reflecting in the room and the amount of machine-produced fog surrounding them.

Just when Kurt is looking for a place for them to sit, someone in a Minnie Mouse costume walks up to them.

It’s Alex, a girl he shares a few classes with, and who possibly dyes her hair in a different color every two weeks or so. Her eyes glint joyfully behind her big glasses as she comes to a halt in front of them, blocking the way.

Kurt doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

She grins, putting her hands onto her hips. “Look at you two cuties!” she says in a strident voice, and Kurt can clearly hear that she’s already had a couple of drinks. “I just wanna say,” she hiccups, bringing her hand up to gesture wildly. “I think it’s so so so great that you guys can marry now!”

Kurt freezes on the spot, eyes almost bulging out of his head. _Oh no._

Sebastian, however, just smirks. “Right?” he says, looking down at Kurt, who’s just staring up at him with burning pink cheeks and a gaping mouth.

“Gosh, you two are sooo cute,’” Alex continues then, clapping her hands excitedly. “I never knew you had such a good looking boyfriend, Kurt.” She winks at him, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re both so cute! I saw your picture on Facebook a few days ago. Really, so so cute.”

“Oh yeah, we’re the cutest,” Sebastian says, still grinning as he wraps an arm around Kurt’s shoulder and tugs him closer.

“W-wait,” Kurt stammers out, finally, snapping out of his embarrassment-induced  paralysis. “We’re, uh- look, we’re not- I mean, not a couple- we won’t marry- I’m not saying, ever, like maybe- I-” he looks up at Sebastian, who’s just shooting him a slightly amused grin. “We’re nothing. Yet. Maybe.”

Kurt’s classmate blinks at them, forehead furrowed. “Oh, okay,” she says, the corners of her mouth slowly drooping. Then, they jump right back up. “Well, you can still have lots of fun tonight, right?!” She leans in to give Kurt a sort of awkward half-hug, which he returns by patting her back just as awkwardly, before she rushes off to another group.

“Well, that was-”

“Painful,” Kurt continues, groaning softly as he leads Sebastian into a more quiet corner of the bar, finally having spotted a place where they can sit.

“I found her cute,” Sebastian says, chuckling. “Is she your friend?”

“No, not really,” Kurt says as he takes off his coat and folds it on the empty seat next to him. Taking off his scarf, he adds, “I’m sorry, like I said, this is lame. You probably won’t have any real fun here tonight.” He sits down with a soft sigh, smiling apologetically at Sebastian.

“Oh come on, shut up,” Sebastian replies, now sitting down as well. “No place is lame if you’re there with the right people.”

His gaze lingers on Kurt’s face in a way that makes his heart flutter inside his chest.

“Well,” Kurt exhales with a soft nervous laugh, “I’m glad that you offered to accompany me tonight. Really glad, actually. So, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Sebastian says. “You know, I also would’ve gone trick or treating with you, if you’d planned that.”

Kurt snorts, shaking his head. “Thanks, I appreciate that. I’ll keep that in mind for next year.” The words are out before he can stop himself. Oh god no, now Sebastian will clearly think he sees them as something that’ll still exist by this time next year.

Swallowing nervously, he quickly changes the topic. “So, your costume…”

“Yeah?” Sebastian says, arching an eyebrow.

Kurt almost wants to rip the tie off his throat in that moment, feeling as if he’s burning up from the inside. “Well, it’s really good.” He begins to tip his fingers nervously on the table. “You want a drink? I’d like a drink!”

Sebastian looks at him, an amused grin playing on his lips. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Once Kurt is done with his first two Cosmopolitans and working on his third, talking becomes _much_ easier.

“So, ” he says, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands. “What do you do for fun?”

Sebastian finishes taking a sip from his cuba libre, and chuckles. “Taking Oscar for a walk and running into people I used to hate in high school.”

Kurt pouts, face flooding with even more warmth. “You never hated me, right? _No one_ can hate me.”

“Oh yeah, pretty sure I did,” Sebastian says, displaying a wide grin.

“Whoa, _rude_ ,” Kurt says, grabbing a bunch of decorative plastic spiders that are spread out on their table. He doesn’t think twice before he throws them in Sebastian’s direction.

Sebastian quickly leans to the side, causing the spiders to just fall into his lap and onto the ground. “Oh my god, what was that?” He shoots Kurt an incredulous look before snorting out a laugh.

Kurt doesn’t know why he did it, all he knows that he feels fuzzy and dizzy and warm and oddly content with everything right now. Also, he knows that Sebastian looks _really_ cute when he laughs.

Suddenly, the beat of a familiar song reaches Kurt’s ear. “Oh god, that’s Thriller!” he exclaims loudly, almost knocking off his glass when he begins to gesture wildly. “Do you know that song?!”

Sebastian just arches a brow, lips twitching.

“Do you know it? Sebastian? The song?!” Kurt is almost yelling by now, excitement rushing through him like a hurricane.

“Kurt, I think _everyone_ knows that song.”

“Cool,” Kurt says, leaning back, suddenly feeling a bit light-headed. “Cool.”

Sebastian’s cool too, Kurt thinks. Everything’s cool. But also hot.

Sebastian chuckles. “You know what else is cool? I know the whole dance.”

Instantly, Kurt bends forward again, eyes wide. “You can dance?!”

Amused, Sebastian nods. “Yeah, I can also sing. Hey, wanna know a secret?” He squints his eyes, smirking.

Of course, Kurt wants to know his secret. So, he leans forward even further, mouth standing open. “Tell me,” he whispers.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I can also sing. I used to be in a show choir called The Warblers. I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of them. But, _shhh_.”

“Ugh,” Kurt scoffs, slumping back against the backrest. “ _Yourestupid_ ,” he slurs, pointing a finger at Sebastian. “Also, the Warblers suck. They sucksucksucksuck. Did you know we beat them once. Or twice, can’t remember-” Kurt is cut off by a few hiccups then. “Anyway, the Warblers suck.”

“Well, I’m glad, we’ve talked that one out,” Sebastian says, eyes crinkled and whole body shaking with silent laughter.

Head suddenly feeling heavy again, Kurt cups his chin in his hands again. “Yeah, good,” he murmurs, body jerking from another hiccup.

The loud music begins to slowly fade into nothing more but a subsidiary rhythm, allowing Kurt to now completely focus on the person right in front of him. He really loves it when Sebastian laughs, loves to see the way his face wrinkles up, the sound of it.

“I don’t hate you anymore,” he then says with a small sigh, tingling warmth whirling through him and making his stomach flutter.

Sebastian stops laughing then, face relaxing and lips parting, but still slightly curved in a smile. “I don’t hate you anymore, either.”

“Because you never hated me to begin with, duh,” Kurt exclaims gleefully, finger pointed at Sebastian again. “I’m too cute!”

Sebastian just looks at him for a few moments, lips now spreading into a wider smile.  “Yeah, with _that_ I fully agree.”

Body still absently swaying with the music a little and lids drooping a little, Kurt just watches Sebastian, lips crooked into a beatific smile. Sebastian cocks his eyebrows, but continues to look at Kurt with a sort of affectionate expression.

Suddenly, Kurt feels an itch in his hand, now sprawled across the table, finger still pointing at Sebastian.

Sebastian’s hand is lying on the table too, next to his empty glass.

Kurt then feels it again, the magnetic pull. He just wants - needs - to touch something, Sebastian, right now.

Slowly, inch by inch, his fingers creep forward, closer to Sebastian’s hand.

Just a few more heartbeats, a few more deep breaths, and Kurt can feel it. The gentle brush of his fingers against Sebastian’s hand, warm and soft.

Even in current state of blissful drunkenness, Kurt realizes it’s a bold move. But caressing Sebastian’s hand feels nice, and frankly, Kurt doesn’t care about much else in that moment.

“God, you’re totally wasted, Hummel,” Sebastian says, but his tone isn’t pejorative. He gently draws his hand away from Kurt’s.

Fingers still tingling, Kurt pulls his hand back from the table as well, chest vibrating with the strong pulse of his heart. _Shit_.

Sebastian sits up then, the handcuffs still dangling from his uniform’s belt, clinking. He grabs his jacket, pulls out his wallet and places a wad of notes next to his empty glass. Completely mortified, Kurt watches him walk around the table of their booth until he’s standing right next to him.

He’s fucked everything up. Great. Sebastian is leaving.

“Se- Sebastian, I’m-”

“We should take a small walk around the block and get some fresh air, don’t you think?” Sebastian leans down, taking Kurt’s coat and scarf.

He helps Kurt into his coat, even wraps the scarf around his neck - Sebastian is so close, Kurt can feel his warm breath brushing over his face - and guides him out of the bar with a secure hand on his back.

They just walk next to each for a couple of minutes, Sebastian’s hand still resting on the small of his back. Kurt wishes they could be closer, even though now it’s primarily because of the cold creeping up his spine and lingering on his face like a chilly mask.

The cool breeze, however, has it’s benefits. Kurt slowly begins to settle back into a more sober state. Which is also when he realizes to which extent he’s made a fool out of himself earlier.

Wrapping his arms tighter around his middle, Kurt lets out a deep sigh.

“So, I didn’t screw this up?” he asks, voice muffled by the thick scarf he’s trying to hide himself in.

Sebastian looks down at him. Kurt doesn’t dare to meet his gaze.

“Don’t worry. You’re actually quite the endearing drunk. A bit forward and loud, maybe, and with violent tendencies. But otherwise, really cute.”

Kurt has to giggle at that, now allowing himself to peer up.

Sebastian’s grinning down at him, skin around his mouth and eyes all crinkly, and Kurt feels his legs go weak again.

After a while of just walking around, with no real direction, Sebastian offers to spend the rest of the night at his place. Kurt’s glad, even though a small part of him feels guilty about possibly having ruined the party for Sebastian due to his incompatibility of even small amounts of alcohol.

The cab brings them to the impressive tower Sebastian’s residing in, and even now, being here for the second time already, there’s still small streak of nervousness fluttering up in Kurt.

Oscar comes sprinting towards them once Sebastian opens the door, small grunts and joyful pig-like squeals erupting from the small dog as it almost leaps into Kurt’s arms.

Kurt beams at his small friend and picks him up, instantly having to avoid getting a bunch of kisses from the small ecstatic pug.

“Wow, my own dog seems to like you more than me,” Sebastian quips, taking off his jacket and shoes.

“S-sorry,” Kurt stammers out, snorting when Oscar finally succeeds and begins licking him all over the face. “S-Seb- help me-” he squeaks and bursts into giggles, still trying to tear defend himself from the unwanted affection.

Finally taking pity in him, Sebastian pulls his dog away from Kurt, holding him against his own chest. However, within seconds, it’s he who has to bear with Oscar’s wet and pink tongue lapping all over his face.

Kurt laughs when he sees Sebastian’s face wrinkling up, lips and eyes squeezed tightly together, but staying completely still. He takes his coat, scarf and shoes off as well, all the while snickering at the pitiful little noises Sebastian continues to make.

Eventually, Oscar decides it’s enough with the kisses, wriggling out of Sebastian’s grasp and trotting back into the living room.

Wiping his face with the back of his arm, Sebastian mutters out a, “We should wash our faces, ew.”

**

Sebastian makes them something to eat. Of course, it’s not nearly as elaborate as the last time Kurt was here, but it’s still enough to fill the void in his stomach, and to almost completely push the last bits of remaining alcohol out of his system.

Taking a bite from his turkey sandwich, Kurt glances to the corner where the hallway leads to the bath- and bedroom. The heat from the fire crackling in the fireplace in front of him makes him almost melt against the couch, but in a good way. “Come on, I’m waiting,” he calls out, fingers drumming impatiently against his thigh.

“Okay, okay, are you ready?” Sebastian calls from around the corner, and Kurt’s lips curve into a smile.

“Yes!”

What he sees next makes him almost choke on the bit of sandwich still in his mouth, and he has to clamp a hand over his mouth as he snorts out a laugh. “Oh god,” he says, body beginning to shake from laughter.

“I’m so sorry, buddy,” Sebastian says, shooting an apologetic look at his pug, [who’s stuffed in a pink and furry costume, a sparkly horn attached to his head.](https://38.media.tumblr.com/4137af73390d9ae2a472fa096720f19e/tumblr_ne8fxuPF3t1sqy8e4o4_500.jpg)

“Is that supposed to be a unicorn?” Kurt chokes out, still trembling from laughing so hard. “Oh god.”

Sebastian grins from ear to ear, sitting down next to him. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

Kurt lets out a feigned delighted sigh. “Oh yeah, absolutely. The most beautiful pug I’ve ever seen.”

As if to bask in the compliment, Oscar barks at that, padding towards them. He puts his front paws onto the couch between them and looks up at them expectantly, his tail poking out from the costume and wagging.

Kurt turns to Sebastian. “What does he want?”

Something flashes up in Sebastian’s eyes, and his gaze lingers on Kurt’s face for a few moments before he lowers it. Kurt notices the pink glow on his cheeks. “Maybe he wants…,” he huffs out a soft laugh. “Nevermind.”

Kurt just blinks, and only realizes now just how fast his heart beating inside his chest.

“Hey, you want to watch a movie or something?” Sebastian blurts out, face still a bit flushed.

Kurt agrees to, but starts to regret his decision pretty soon. He doesn’t do well with scary movies, never has. So, as the movie goes on - and the insane Chainsaw murderer claims more and more victims - Kurt unwittingly inches closer to Sebastian.

It’s good Oscar’s sitting on the couch between them, forcing at least a small amount of distance between them. Because Kurt is pretty sure if it weren’t for that, he’d probably be seated in Sebastian’s lap at this point.

The thought, even though it just flickers quickly across his mind, makes Kurt squirm a little, cheeks blazing hot with a blush.

Pictures flash up inside his head, of him on Sebastian’s lap, hands twisted in the fabric of his uniform while chasing Sebastian’s lips with his before eventually claiming them in a heated kiss. He wonders what kissing Sebastian feels like, tastes like; if Sebastian would take charge and dominate the kiss, holding Kurt’s head in place with those big hands of his. What his hands would feel like in other places.

Kurt bites back a soft groan, trying to pull his focus back onto the movie.

Sebastian stirs next to him, and Kurt’s terrified he might’ve been too obvious with his leering. Thankfully, he slides further down the couch, putting his long legs onto the table in front of them.

Kurt can’t focus on the movie anymore, not now. Not after his brain has provided him with these images.

He is interested in Sebastian. Romantically, sexually. There’s no denying it anymore. And Kurt refuses to feel bad about it. He’s an adult, they both are. Kurt knows he’s allowed to have fun and enjoy himself.

But shit, it scares him just how quick the self-control, the one he’s always prided himself with, seems to fall apart when he’s near Sebastian.

**

“Jeez, that movie sucked,” Sebastian announces when the credits begin to roll over the screen. He turns the TV off, turning towards Kurt, who just gulps a little.

“Yeah,” he replies, fingers twisting nervously with the hem of his leopard-printed tie. It’s true. The movie sucked. It was boring and predictable and even unintentionally funny at times. Even Oscar has fallen asleep by now, snoring softly in between them.

Yet, the thought of now going back to his apartment, of spending the night there, all by himself, has panic rising up in him.

Noticing that something seems off, Sebastian knits his brows. “Everything alright? You aren’t scared, are you?”

Kurt scoffs, shaking his head.

Sebastian looks at him for a moment before he begins to snicker. “Oh my god, you _are_ scared, Kurt.”

At that, Oscar begins to stir, grunting a little as he lifts his head to look at Kurt. He tilts his head, as if to say, _Wow, really?_

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Okay, maybe I’m a little bit scared.”

“Really, Kurt? Really?” Sebastian shoots him a disbelieving look. “That movie was awful. You can’t possibly be scared because of that.”

Sticking his bottom lip out, Kurt crosses his arms. “Oh, shut up. You’re not the one who has to go back to a creepy and empty apartment now.”

“Aw, you don’t have to be scared,” Sebastian says, expression softening, “I’m a cop, remember?” He plucks on the fabric of his costume uniform.“I’ll protect you.”

Again, Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles. “You don't even have a gun. How are you going to protect me without even having anything to defend yourself with?"

Looking almost a bit offended, Sebastian replies, "Who says I need a gun to protect us? Maybe my secret weapon is that pink sparkly creature here," he points to Oscar, who lets out a little bark, staring up at Sebastian with pointed ears. "Trust me, no insane Chainsaw murderer, or even an evil ghost, would _dare_ to come near me and my pink, fluffy partner here."

Kurt laughs, face scrunching up. "You're such an idiot.” His face softens. "I never knew you could be so funny. Maybe…," his voice trails off, smile faltering.

Sebastian’s grin fades as well. "Maybe because back then most of my jokes were at the expense of others - of you.”

Kurt nods, chest clenching. “Yes. But you’re not that person anymore.”

“No, I’m not,” Sebastian says, and now it’s his hand that reaches out, thumb gently caressing Kurt’s. He smiles, warm and earnest, and Kurt just stares at him, stomach doing flip flops, and every nerve in his body tingling from the warmth washing over him.

“Do you want to stay for the night?”

"What?" Kurt squints his eyes, sure he must’ve heard wrong.

Sebastian bites his lip, eyes darting across Kurt's face. "Do you want to stay here tonight? I can sleep on the couch. Only if you want, of course. I mean, stay here."

Kurt swallows, tongue feeling almost too numb to form words. Too many thoughts are racing through him at once, too many words that feel the need to burst out of him. "I-um, I mean, if you- is that- okay? I- I mean-"

Sebastian snorts. "Does this equal a 'yes' in your language?"

"Shut up, you just caught me off guard,” Kurt says, playfully smacking him on the arm.

Sebastian laughs, eyes glinting "So, yes?"

Lips spreading into a smile, Kurt nods. “Yes, I’ll stay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments! ♥ (I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter /o\\) And thank you to Caroline for beta-reading! :)

“You sure you don’t want me to change the sheets? It’s really no problem.”

Kurt smiles. Sebastian really has come a long way in the past years. He’s always liked gentlemen with good manners.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” He sits down on the bed, running his hands over the soft fabric of the sheets. “Besides, you don’t look like a person who sweats a lot during nights, or like, sweats in general.”

Sebastian snorts, cocking an eyebrow. “Well, thanks. Good to know you’ve been keeping a watch on my sweating habits. But well, that wasn’t really what I was worried about. It’s him,” he says, pointing to Oscar - now finally free from his ridiculous unicorn costume - who’s jumping up onto the bed in that moment, curling up next to Kurt.

“Oh,” Kurt looks down at the small pug, gently rubbing the dog’s head. “So, you mean, dog hairs?”

Sebastian nods. “Yes. Oscar sleeps with me every night, I already told you that.”

Kurt nods, lips twitching. The picture of Sebastian snuggling with Oscar each night still makes him giggle.

The mattress dips slightly as Sebastian sits down next to him. “So, change the sheets or not? Because trust me, once I’m asleep I won’t get up again to do it for you if you decide that dog hairs are gross suddenly,” he continues with a grin playing on his lips.

“Hey, I might seem a bit fussy sometimes, but I won’t have a crisis because of some dog hairs. Besides, I shower-” he stops when he realizes he might be showering in Sebastian’s bathroom next morning. As if someone had pushed a button, Kurt can feel his cheeks flooding with warmth. “I mean- showering is important.” He stammers out the last parts of the sentence, fingers nervously twisting in his lap.

Sebastian just looks at him with a funny look. “Yeah. It is. And since you suddenly started blabbering from embarrassment after using the word ‘shower’, I hereby want to declare that yes, you can use my shower, Kurt. It’s not a big deal.”

Kurt huffs out a laugh, tension rushing from his body as fast as it came. “I’m sorry, I just- this is really a lot, I mean, tonight. I never would’ve thought I’d be spending the night here and it’s all a bit-”

“Overwhelming?” Sebastian interrupts him softly, gaze searching. “If I put any pressure on you with my offer, then I’m sorry, okay? I just saw how scared you were after that movie,” he stops to chuckle a bit, “so I thought, hey I can _not_ let him leave in a state like this. That would be highly irresponsible.”

Kurt snorts. “Oh god, I should’ve never admitted I was scared of that crappy movie. I will never live that one down now, huh?”

“Never,” Sebastian replies with a mischievous grin, shoulders affectionately bumping into Kurt’s. “So, what will you do if Oscar wants to climb under the covers with _you_ tonight?”

Kurt arches his brows. “Oh, do I detect a little jealousy?”

Sebastian smiles. “Maybe. But not for the reasons you’d think, probably.”

And that’s all it takes to create an immense stir among the butterflies inside Kurt’s belly.

**

Once Kurt is left alone in the bedroom while Sebastian is arranging a spare bed on the couch for himself, he wonders what Sebastian would say about him right now. If he could see him standing there in his bedroom, half-naked. Would his eyes linger on his ass? Would he _feel_ something?

“Oh god, I’m so screwed,” he sighs to himself, slumping down onto the bed. Ever since they’d almost kissed the last time, Kurt hasn’t been able to shake it off.

It’s there, the knowledge, nagging at him like a parasite. He just _knows_ that as soon as he gives in, has sex with Sebastian even, all of this will be over in the blink of an eye.

There’s no blame on Sebastian, though. Kurt has just become aware of how it is in life, in _his_ life. He’s not a sixteen year old teenager anymore, his sight is no longer clouded with false expectations and unrealistic fantasies about romance or true love.

Kurt swears something to himself. He’ll make this last as long as he can. Because this, spending time with Sebastian, and even Oscar, has been like a much needed therapy after his disastrous break up with Blaine. He finally feels alive again, and he will not risk this for giving in. Sure, he’ll sleep with Sebastian someday, but only when the time is right - when he’ll be ready to let go of him.

A knock on the door yanks him almost painfully out of his thoughts.

“Kurt? Are you done?”

“Yeah, just a second!” Kurt quickly hops off the bed. When he opens the door, Sebastian is standing there, holding a seemingly tired Oscar in his arms - he can hardly keep his eyes open at this point, just blinking tiredly at Kurt and sniffling softly. Kurt notices that Sebastian’s chosen to not wear pajamas as well, standing there in nothing but a dark undershirt and tight boxers - similar to what Kurt’s wearing.

He doesn’t really notice he’s staring until Sebastian makes him aware. “Pretty impressive, huh?”

Kurt’s eyes are wide as they slowly travel back up to meet Sebastian’s gaze. “I-I was just-”

“Don’t worry, I was ogling you, too,” Sebastian says, smirking.

Kurt’s head feels like it’s about to explode from all the heat rushing to his cheeks. “Well, good,” he stays stiffly, staring awkwardly at Sebastian before he finally gets the hint and steps to the side. Sebastian chuckles a bit as he passes him, carrying Oscar to his little bed, that still looks just as messy as the last time Kurt’s seen it.

After putting a dozen of toys onto the floor, there’s finally enough space for Oscar to lie down, and he does so, immediately.

“Aw, he’s really exhausted,” Kurt says as he watches Oscar’s tongue rolling out of the side of his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut and soft little snoring noises coming out of him.

“Yeah, well, he didn’t really expect us to have a guest tonight,” Sebastian says with a fond smile directed at Kurt before he gets up. “He was probably just way too excited when he saw you coming home with me. And I can’t blame him. It was...a great evening.”

“Yeah, it was,” Kurt replies, lips spreading into a smile just as warm as the sensation running through him.

**

Kurt has always had trouble sleeping away from home. Despite how lonely the apartment has felt these past months, it has been _home_. His bed, his sheets, the scent of his Apple Pumpkin candle still lingering in the air. And now he’s lying in this huge bed, all by himself, the lights from the city illuminating the room and making him even more restless. But of course, it’s not bad. The mattress clings to his body like it’s been made just for him, and the sheets are soft and warm against his skin, and most importantly, they smell like Sebastian.

Maybe _that’s_ the reason Kurt can’t fall asleep.

After over an hour of just staring at the ceiling, Kurt can hear the soft padding of feet walking down the hall. Sebastian must’ve woken up to go to the bathroom. Rolling over to his side, his back facing the open door, Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to finally fall asleep.

He hears the bathroom door opening, and Sebastian dragging his feet over wooden floor again. However, instead of becoming more distant, they seem to come closer.

Kurt’s eyes blink open and he’s about to turn over to catch a look when suddenly, the footsteps are really close, and there’s definitely someone - Sebastian - with him in the room.

Moments later, the covers are pulled and the mattress dips.

Kurt freezes, eyes now wide open.

Sebastian’s leg is brushing against his, and his breath is warm against his neck.

Kurt doesn’t know what to do, how to react. So, he just stays silent and stiff, heart pounding inside his chest.

It takes a few more seconds until Sebastian behind him suddenly jerks, and he can hear him groan out an, ”Oh shit!”

That wakes up Oscar, too. Immediately, he’s up on the bed, barking and growling loudly.

“Sorry,” Sebastian hisses, switching the night lamp on, and that’s when Kurt finally dares to turn over, trying to hide his pink tinted cheeks behind the blanket that’s pulled up to his nose.

Sebastian shoots him an apologetic look, struggling to keep Oscar in his arms. “I’m so sorry. I woke up because I had to pee and then when I was done my feet must have just dragged me back here automatically, I was half-asleep and I must’ve just been moving like on autopilot, okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak under the covers and do perverted stuff like rub myself against your unconscious body, okay?”

Kurt can’t believe just how utterly nervous and flustered Sebastian is. Usually, that’s _his_ part.

Lips slowly twitching into a smile, he decides to fully peek out from beneath the blankets, propping himself up on his elbow. “It’s fine. I mean, I would’ve done the same thing, I guess.” He now fully smiles, reaching out to let Oscar pepper his hand with kisses. “I used to sleepwalk when I was a kid. You have no idea where my feet dragged me sometimes, the places I woke up.”

Sebastian’s face relaxes then, a fond smile playing on his lips as he slowly settles back into a more comfortable position. “So, you were like a real sleepwalker? Like, you walked around and...left the house?”

Kurt nods, realizing that this is almost the first time he’s ever told anyone about this. “Yeah, my parents eventually had to lock my bedroom door and my windows, and my mom even slept with me a lot of the times to keep me under control. But before that, I’d even make it as far as into our neighbors garden, where I somehow thought it was a good idea to just faceplant onto their front porch.”

Sebastian snorts, and even Oscar makes a little sound similar to a laugh as he finally seems to calm down and curls down on Sebastian’s stomach. “And, did your parents find you?”

Kurt chuckles, shaking his head. “No, unfortunately not. Our neighbors were a lovely elderly couple, and they’d always get up pretty early. And so, when Mrs. Crickston opened her front door that morning to get the morning paper, she found me. She later told my parents that she’d almost suffered a fatal heart attack in that moment because she thought there was a dead five year old on her front porch.”

Sebastian laughs. “Oh god, that poor old woman.”

Kurt grins. “Yeah, thankfully I just sort of stopped sleepwalking when I was around six or seven. And I swear, there weren’t any other people I traumatized, as far as I know.”

“I hope I didn’t traumatize you, though. I mean, I don’t know how I would’ve reacted if I suddenly felt someone sneaking under the covers of my bed.”

“I knew it was you,” Kurt replies, “I couldn’t sleep and was awake when I heard you get up and well, walk in here.”

“Then I guess it’s good I didn’t make any embarrassing noises then while I was in the bathroom, eh?”

Kurt giggles. “Well, you could’ve just blamed it on Oscar, I hear a lot of dog owners do that kind of thing.”

“Right, that’s something these little guys really are good for, huh?” Sebastian laughs, rubbing the head of his little pug, who just lets out a weak little grunt. “So, um…,” he looks down, eyebrows knitted together. “I should...go back to the living room, then.”

“‘You...don’t have to,” Kurt says, swallowing as he searches Sebastian’s gaze. “I mean...if you want, we can talk a bit more?”

Sebastian looks up, looking mildly surprised before his lips curve into a smile. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

So, they lie back down, switch the lights off, and begin to talk. At first, the mood is lighthearted, each of them just sharing embarrassing childhood stories, and as it turns out Sebastian really has a ton of good ones. Kurt’s stomach almost hurts from laughing so much during the past thirty minutes.

Then, the mood suddenly shifts. Kurt feels himself getting choked, reminiscing about playing dress-up with his mother’s clothes as a four-year old.

He still misses her, and it still hurts like hell.

Sebastian notices that something’s wrong, hears the slight tremble in Kurt’s breath. “I know about your mom,” he simply says, his fingers reaching out to gently brush over Kurt’s hand that’s placed on Oscar’s back.

Kurt squints his eyes, tries to calm down by slowing his breathing down. “How? How do you-”

“Blaine told me, back then. I don’t even know why he did, but he always told me a lot of stuff about you, for some reason.”

Kurt’s lips turn into a bitter smile. “Good to know.”

“Gosh, I even know about your obsession with cheesecake,” Sebastian adds in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

Kurt wants to laugh, and just brush it off. All of it. But instead, he’s clenching up from the inside. “Well, then I suppose there’s not much I need to tell you about me, right? Since you seem to already have a pretty good idea about who I am, and what I like, thanks to Blaine’s input.”

Kurt knows he’s being unfair right now, and he hates how he’s literally isolating himself in that moment, curling up on himself in order to protect himself. Something he’s learned to do very well ever since he was a little kid.

“Hey,” Sebastian’s voice is soft, just like the touch of his hand as it settles on Kurt’s forearm. “Don’t,” he adds, this time even softer, almost a whisper.

Kurt scoffs. “I-I know this isn’t your fault,” his voice trembles, and he has to stop and inhale sharply through his nose before he can continue, “But I forgot how much- I don’t know, I-”

“I’m sorry, Kurt, I really am,” Sebastian says, now reaching for Kurt’s hand. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” He squeezes Kurt’s hand. “Let’s just forget about what I said, okay?”

Kurt swallows, squeezing Sebastian’s hand back. “Okay.”

“Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything.”


End file.
